Is it too late to regret?
by Jinkou
Summary: It was just his lucky day or was it? Yoh found Anna's diary and read it. Unfortunately, a certain entry misled Yoh into thinking that Anna was cheating on him. What will happen to the two lovers?


Disclaimer: I dun own Shaman King and I hardly own the plot. Got the idea from an email Mich send me.

**Important:**

Words in Italic means thoughts.

'' means the diary entry. Ok, now get your eyes off here and start reading!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stifling a yawn, Yoh dragged his aching and tired body to his room.

On his way there, he noticed that the door to the itako's room was slightly ajar. Curiosity surged through him. The door to her room was always closed and locked-just like her soul, if only she would be more open towards him, if only he could find out more about her…

Snapping out of the continuous flow of his thoughts, he went into the room.

Unlike his, her room was well organized and neat. Everywhere was spick and span-there was not even a speck of dust.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a book sitting much too innocently on the table.

Curiosity got the better of him as he slowly approached the table. Though he knew the dire consequences of being caught by the itako if she found him mooching about in her room, finding out about what she does in her room all day was enough to compensate the agonizing pain she would put him through.

He flipped open to the first page. The few words in front were enough to make his heart soar. There, it stated,

'Anna Kyohyama's diary.'

The next few words sent shivers down his spine…

' Don't read unless you are **REALLY** tired of living.'

Like a little boy who just discovered ice cream, he eagerly flipped to a random page.

The book nearly fell out of his hands when he read the first few sentences.

'It's my first time. As I lie back my muscles tighten. I put him off for a while searching for an excuse, but he refuses to be swayed as he approaches me. He asks if I was afraid and I 'told' him to shut up and continue.'

Nothing could describe the way Yoh felt…

'He certainly had more experience, but it was a long time before his finger found the right place. He probed deeply and I shivered; my body tensed; but he was gentle like he promised he'd be. He looked deeply within my eyes and told me to trust him– he insisted he did it many time before. His cool smile made me relax and I opened wider to give him more room for an easy entrance.'

Anger seared through the usually good-natured Asakura.

'I began to plead and beg him to hurry, but he took his own sweet time, wanting to cause me as little pain as possible. As he presses; closer, going deeper, I felt the tissue give way; pain surged throughout my whole body and I felt the slight trickle of blood as he continued. He looked at me, concerned, and asked if it was too painful.'

His heart nearly stopped. _Did Anna really… Why would Anna do this?_

'Although I didn't know why, for the first time in my life, my eyes brimmed with tears but I shook my head and nodded for him to go on. He began going in and out with skill but I was too numb to feel him within me. After what seemed like eternity, I felt something bursting within me and he pulled it out of me, I laid panting, glad to have it over. He looked at me and smiled warmly; telling me with a chuckle that I had been his most stubborn yet most rewarding experience.'

Yoh snapped the book shut without bothering to finish the last few sentences. He had read enough.

Tears threatened to fall. Yoh strode out of the room, determined to confront Anna and then possibly…

break up.

When he caught sight of Anna, all that he read flashed across his mind repeatedly. _How could she do this to me? How could she…_

Summoning his courage, he confronted her.

When done, he looked up at Anna (yes, he was looking down all the time he was confronting her) only to receive the hardest slap he ever had.

Her eyes were red. "How could you just accuse me like that without any proof? Even if you hate me, and want me to leave you, you could have just said so without saying all these."

Those words stung him, while the other part of him raged; raging that she still had the cheek to deny what was written down in black and white.

"Stop denying," he muttered, barely audible. "I read your diary, you personally wrote it down and whats more, in detail."

"Fine, if you insist that that's the fact. Let me read what I wrote."

In extremely awkward silence, she stormed towards her room, picked up her diary and flung it at Yoh. "Show me the page." She commanded bluntly.

The tension increased as Yoh flipped by each page. He began to regret accusing Anna without finding out the truth first. Finally he found it.

Both parties held their breath in trepidation as Yoh read her entry aloud. He soon reached the sentence where he had stopped and halted.

"Continue reading." Anna hissed as she stifled a sob.

' I smiled and thanked the dentist- after all, that was the first time I had my tooth pulled.'

Yoh stared at the book. Countless thoughts ran through his mind. _Why didn't I finish reading it? Why didn't I?_

"Look Anna, I misunderstood because I didn't finish reading it. I'm really sor…"

Anna cut him off with yet another painful slap. "If you don't want me here, just say so. I'll leave. And theres no reason to read my diary."

Snatching the book away from Yoh, Anna was about to leave when Yoh grabbed her from the back.

"Sorry Anna." He whispered gently in her ear, causing her to shiver.

Turning around to slap him for his audacity, he pulled her into their first kiss. After that, you don't really need to know. The couple continued their sweetly romantic time together…

WoW! I didn't know I was capable of writing love stories. Unfortunately, some part of the story is still not mine…haiz…


End file.
